How to Save a Life
by Forever Alone3
Summary: Irene was a dancer in Don Juan Triumph, she was also Christine's best friend. But when she finds the Phantom after the mob and tries to save him will she take the risk of falling in love with a murderer, or try to flee to the safety of her previous life before it's too late. Please Do give this a chance because I suck at writing summaries.
1. After the mob

The mob left agonizingly slowly, but one lingered. A lone ballerina, one of the best. She was different than most others. She was quite tall and curvy. But her legs were strong and sure. Her hair was and intresting mix of chesnut and midnight black strands that fell half way down her back. Her eyes were green like a forest with warm browns towards the center. She peered out from behind the organ as the last of the mob left. _This is too dangerous if you are caught their is no telling the consequences_, she whispered to herself. Then again she was never one to wait at the side lines. Sighlently she crept towards the moaning figure at the edge of the lake. Up until now he had been sighlent, she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was alive.

She kneeled down beside him her dancer dress from the opera "_Don Juan Triumph"_ getting slightly wet, but she didn't ming. The figure before her was once beautiful, she could tell. His tattered and bloddy shirt revealed hard mussel and gashes up and down his top half. Examining his arm she found one bent at a disturbing angle causing her heart to bleed in compassion. She pressed on with her exam, his legs, like the rest of him, were full of gashes and brusies. But nothing could have prepared her for his face. one half was untouched, that half was beautiful, he was actually quite handsome had it not been for the other half. the other half had been full of old scars that had now been reopened. His lip was busted and his eye was starting to turn a livid shade of purple. The senseable part of her just wanted to leave the murderous man there, but her compationate side torn out and she quickly set to work.

She ran like a hurricane not sparing anyting that could be used in her path. She torn ruined clothes to make a sling and bandages, she luckily found morphine but her mind wondered why it was there; however, that didnt matter. The only tihng that mattered was that he survived. Carefully she tok off his shirt, which was no easy task since the pain had rendered him unconsious, and dressed the wounds. She replaced his tattered shirt with a clean shirt and then shot the morphine into his arm. "Thank god on high that my father was a doctor." she whispered.

Now she had to get him out of there. She looked around but there was no boat. "Great, " she muttered "now what?" She could just leave him in this hell. Could she though? Of course not, it would haunt her for the rest of her life. With a sigh she went over and tried to pick the man up. "Your heavier than I thought." she muttered to him knowing that he couldn't answer. She soon found a room much to her relief, and set him as gently as possible on the bed. Which didn't work, for when she turned back to go get supplies he slid off. "Really, just really, this is great." She muttered sarcartically. After five tries with the same results she succeded. With a cry of triumph she proceeded to the kitchen, at least that was well stocked.

She made a kettle of tea and took it back to the room. The man was stirring, but she was to distracted to see him attempt to climb out of bed. As soon as he hit the floor she jumped in surprise. Looking at her in confusion he whispered, "Christine have you com back to your angel?" His voice brought tears to her eyes, he sounded so desparate, so broken, she only wanted to help him more. "No," she said gently approching him causiously, there was no telling what the feared Phantom of the Opera would do. She paused for a moment to try to reach out and help him up. She barley had enough time to comprehend the hand that was no firmly wrapped around her neck.


	2. Wide awake

**A/N: From here on out I will be writing in first person format! SO Things are going to start picking up. I really want to thank Phantasma'sRose for her revivue and all other ones. I do read them and they do mean al ton to me. Hope you enjoy! P.S. sorry for all spelling and grammar errors, I have no spell check.**

**Erik's POV**

When I woke up I was in my room. My first thought was that was a horrible dream. As i slow gained my full senses I saw who i had thought to be my one true love. So I tried to get up and go to her, then I fell. As soon as my body hit the floor I was very aware of the pain that was all over me. My arm was wrapped in a sling, _Must be broken_, I thought. I looked at her in confused amazment adn I could barley utter the next words. I don't remember quite what I said just it being something about Christine. All I heard from this approching stranger was no, and I froze. _Who ever it is their are going to hurt Erik_, the voice that nagged me said. And with that I wrapped my "uninjured" had around her throat.

This, this, I don't know, this intruder tooks a couple seconds to register what was happening. _Strange_, he relized, _they aren't fighting back, shouldn't they usually fight back?_ Confused I let go. After a fit of coughing adn rubbing their throat the intruder spoke. "_What the HELL!?" _she roared in fury, wait, she? As in a woman. I looked her up and down she definatly was not Christine. But she was beautiful, and resembled her with the same dark hair and shape of her face, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of being timid and frightened of the recent events she was livid. Again she spoke with the same venom as before, "Why the hell did you just do that. I mean I'm pretty sure that I saved your life. I don't know what made me even think about saving a murderer for Christ's sake! I'm fairly sure that you don't try to choke the life out of a person who just saved yours. Usually you would say 'thank you' or 'I am mforever in your debt' not freakin kill some one! So yes thank you for your little display there Mosier Fantôme, and if you are quite finished here get yourself back into that bed and don't move until I say other wise!" she finished with such venom and force that I stumbled backwards.

Sheepishly I mumbled out some sort of and apology and did as I was told. This woman was not even so much as spooked by me, or my face with out the mask. She is definatly different than most, even Christine. However she scared me from that display so I thought it bet to be obidient. I wathced as she moved back towards the platter she had been carrying and she finished her preperations. I continued to stare at her from my new prison known as my bed. She was definatly a dancer, I could tell fromthe way she walked and she was still wearing the dress and point shoes from the opera. Her body moved with grace as she flitted back and forth in the room. I did take to notice that she was taller than most of the dancers which is strange because he knew all of them. Yet he could not figure out who his savior was. She soon aproched me with the tray and sat it down gently on my lap. I stared at it for a moment trying to process what it was. There was tea and bread along with some cheese that she had managed to scrounge up. This woman of whom I had tried to take her life before was giving me food and drink. Mezmerized I looked up and stared at her in amazment, she surprisingly returned the stare without flinching. It was killing me that I couldn't figure out who she was. Perhapes she was my gardian angel. My thoughts were interupted by protests from my hungary stomache, reacting to the delicious smells that were placed before me. Tentivily I grabbed the bread and toke a bite. I moaned at the taste of it against my mouth. Next I nibbled on the cheese. It was like heaven. Inever would have guessed that I would be so hungry.

My Gardian Angel watched in amusment as I clean every morsel off of my plate. After I was finished she gently grabbed my plate to take back to the kitchen. Before she could leave I grabbed her arm, a bold move considering I didn't even know her name. "Erik." I told her. I stared back at me with a look that I can not place. "Irene." she replied with a small smie. With that knowledge in my mind I released her. She seems to be in a better mood now, thank god that makes her less scary. To think me the killer of men, afraid of a mere woman. But to think that his guardian angel had a name, it was fitting for her. A name that had grace and beauty written all over it.

_Tsk, tsk Erik, always after beautiful women that you will never have. They could never love you._

The voice, oh that voice which had forced me to do so many horrible things was back. However this time for once, it rang with truth. "Erik can never love again not after Christine." I told myself sadly. Christine, Irene, theirs names rhyme, I thought bitterly. Why does god have to be so cruel. My heart was torn in two after Christine left which was less than a day a go and now this new angel shows up and my heart could be torn all over again. No. No, no, no, I refuse to go through that painand torment again. I will not fall in love. I will not fall in love, I will not fall in love, but can I even control that? To late, I think this demon has fallen in love with an angel he barley knows.

**Irene's POV**

I will admit I was very angry. I usually wont use that kind of language but he tried to kill me. And I don't take kindly to those who try and take my life. I should have just left right then, left him to die. My life would have gone on, I would get a new job, live some where new, find love... but part of me is atached to him. I can't explain how, but it's like part of me doesn't want to leave. _Your being childish_, I told myself. So I wnt back to preparing his meal.

I was vaugly aware of his blue cat like eyes boring into me, as if he could see my very soul. I fought back a shudder at the thought. As I finished iturned around to find him looking directly at me, so i set the tray next to him. He looked down at it and then just stared at me. Now i'm not one to be easily intimidated so I stared back. His eyes were gorgeous bright blue, but deep like the ocean with flecks of gold and green. His normal side of a face was like a suclpture. In a word perfect. I grinned as his stomache growled and he dug in. I watched him take experimental bites before diving in. He reminded me of a child, he looked so inocent, so full of life. _But he is a cold blooded killer_, I told myself, _he has killed and will kill again_. Quickly I grabbed his tray to take it to the kitchen when he grabs my arm. His hands were so soft and he was surprisingly gentle. "Erik." he said, he voice was so rich made me melt. I can only assume that is his name. "Irene." I tell him. Sadly he releases me and I know that is my que to exit.

As soon as I'm out side of his room I whisper his name. "Erik." I love the way it rolls smoothly of my tounge. This is not love. I swear it is just well, I can't think of a better name for it. An infatuation? I day dream about him as I clean the left over dishes. After that short task is over I decide to lay clim to a room. Of course I pick the one closest to Erik. It's only to keep and eye on him while he is recovering. _Sure it is_, I tell myself. This room was beautifly furnished, yet it was also simple. A tall dark brown dresserat in one corner with a tall mirror across from it. A tiny bed lay at the far end with midnight blue sheets draped across it. The dresser was filled with clothes upon my inspection that must have been Christines. "I hope these fit." I say with a sigh realizing all of my personal stuff is back in the dressing room. I don' think that I have anything of value there, even if I did it's no use trying to get it with out being questioned. With that thought I lay myself down on my bed. It was so soft and comforting like sleeping on a cloud. The last thing i saw before drifting off to sleep was the face of Erik and fives words nagging me which were: I think I love him.


	3. Opening up

**Irene's POV**

I wake up to the feeling of paws on my stomache. Why are there paws there? Groggily I lift my head up to see a tiny siamese cat perched there just staring at me. _This isn't strange at all_. I notice a clock on the bedside table and it read 6:30. Upon further examiantion I found no windows, at all. _This is such a dreary place_. My body groaned in protest of leaving its comforatable sanctuary only to be greeted with the chilled air from the room. I walked out of the room shivering, when did it get so cold? I gently closed the door behind me, now I face challenge two, finding the kitchen. I decided to go left to see what I could find.

After what felt like ages of wandering up and down halls I made it back to the lake, at least this is a familiar place. But, I have no idea where to go form here. "God, why does this place have to be so confusing." I uttered under my breathe. Dejected I started towards the room that I put Erik in, at least I remember where that is. Two or three minutes later I ended up in the kitchen. With I cry of triumph I set to the task of making an "edible" breakfast. Which in the end consisted of and egg and some stale bread. As I sat down to eat I was met with company. The siamese looked up at me expectantly

"Go on, leave, good bye, hasta lavista, scram." I told it. The dumb thing only came closer mewing expectantly. "This is not for you," I said firmly trying to ignore the nagging of compassion "go catch a rat or something." With that she Jumped up onto the table and started nudging my hand. "No." I said, without moving my hand. She only pressed further looking up at me with pleading eyes. What can I say in my defense, nothing because I caved. After giving her some of my egg, which she ate greedily, she kept nuzziling me hand. "Fine, just one scratch because I will not get attached to you." I told her.

After a few minutes of that I got up to make Erik and identical breakfast and clean my dishes. The cool water rushed to greet my hands as I submerged my plate. When the task was finished I cooked the eggs and placed them on the tray I used yesterday. Picking it up I turned and left the kitchen. Again I wandered the seemingly endless halls to find the room I desired, only to notice another clock which read 8:23. I can't beleive that I just spent the better part of that time wandering around. This just goes to show that I have no sense of direction, period. After another seemingly time wandering around I fond his room. I never thought that I would be so nervous to enter a room. My hands shook as I reached for the door knob. But before I could even try to open the door, it swung open.

A looming figure stood above me. I surpassed a gasp of surprise as I stumbled backwards almost falling, key word almost. Before I could "gracefully" crash to the ground, Erik grabbed my wrist. Though I didn't end up falling the tray did spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Thanks." I breathed, my face turning a hot shade of crimson.

His only response to me was a nod. I stared for a few moments before realizing the mess of a breakfast I made now decorated the floor. Quickly I bent down to pick it up hoping to look natural. The scrambled egg was ruined, the water spilled, but the bread remained intact from the fall. As I picked up the now ruined breakfast I saw another pair of hands working beside me. I looked up long enough to see Erik knelt down beside me using his good arm to aid me in my effort, smirking all the while. When we finished cleaning I stood up with the tray and sheepishly offered it to him. With a confused smile he accepted it, and I turned to leave.

"Thank you," he called. Dumbfounded I was at a total loss for words. The feared Phantom of the Opera was thanking me. "Your, your welcome." was all I could manage to stuter out of my tounge tied mouth. He gave me a small smile before retreating into his room. Before he shut the door he sat down on his bed. He turned his head so his peircing blue eyes setteled on mine. "I do have some questions for you," he said in a voice like silk that made me want to do what ever he asked of me,"that is if you don't mind answering them." How could I refuse?

Tentivly padding into the room I sat down across from him, still trying to keep my distance. I didn't know how he would react or what he would ask of me. Taking a shakey breath for confidance I gathered the courage to ask, "What would you like to know?"

**Erik's POV**

I woke to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Tensed for a fight I sprang sighlently out of bed to my door to listen. As soon as I reached the door I was painfully aware of my injured arm. Listening intently for for any sound of movement I waited. I am not a paitient man but I heard breathing on the other side. And against my better judgment I swung open the door. I was suprised to see the startled ballerina on the other side take a step back, not out of fear but to give me space. She soon stumbled and out of primitive instict I grabed at her, latching onto her delicate wrist. Her skin was so soft.

As I pulled her up I heard her mutter some sort of thanks. Taken back I stared blatenly at her. Who was this girl who had no fear for my unmasked face? I watched for a moment as she started to clean up the tray and its contents. I bent down to help her, trying hard to choke back a laugh. After we had cleaned it all up she offered me what was left on the tray. Trying to remove all emtion from my voice I said, "Thank you." I am fairly sure that she was surprised to hear from me. She stuttered out a reply but I was to busy smiling at this strange girl.

I walked back to the saftey of my room, partically aware of the fact that my face felt lighter. It was then, sitting on my bed, that I realized that my mask was missing. I turned to the strange angel and told her that I had questions. She came in so hesitently that I felt sorry for scaring her. I was the the dread Phantom of the Opera after all, I have that effect of people. She sat opposite of me clearly looking tense. I held my breath as she asked me, "What do your want to know?"

Part of me wanted to shout everything. So many questions ran through my already tourchured mind. Was Christine ok? Had anyone else know that I'm alive? But the question that stood above all others that I eneded up asking was; "Why are you helping me?" The angel took another breath before utting a single word. Then she spake, I remember how Christine spoke but she was nothing compared to this angel that sat before him. I can't help but compare the two of them. Christine was so quite and gentel, where as Irene is fierce and stares danger in the eye. Both look so similar though, like they could be sisters. But Irene has a different beauty about her that I can't quite place. I listened intently as she spake astonished by her words.

"Christine and I met through Meg. We have been friends ever since, more like sisters." she said with a small smile before continuing "She used to tell me about her beloved angel of music every night before we three went to sleep. I was mezmerized by her tales. But one night after her disapperance she pulled me aside and confided in me what she had gone through tears streaming down her face, shaking uncontrollbly. I guess I should have been to, the Phantom of the Opera a murder, was just a man. No, That only increased my curiosty. But, I digress. After Don Juan Triumph I followed the mob down, only this was I made it her beofre them. To conceal myself from them I hide behind the organ. You kind of know the rest." by this time she was more relaxed. Thank god the tension from before was gone, it makes me uncomforatable to think about it.

WIth cation I approched the next question, "Did you watch?"

"No, I couldn't see from my hiding spot." she answered quitetly. I said a silent pray to god in thanks. It was strange, to talk to a man of which I was sure did not exist. It was actually nice. A demon in hell praying, it just sounds so...wrong. Yet it felt like...I won't get into that.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked in that silky voice that sent tingles down my spine. "I would rather not answer that." I mumbled as a cheap excuse to hide my past. "Now, Erik," she said testing my name on her tounge "I answered your questions it is high time that you answered some of mine."

"Where are you from?" was the first inquiry. And that conversation went from there. I think we talked for a good to hours. It feels so strange talking to another human like this, i feel so vulnerable. So I counter her personal questions with a few of my own. We stayed like that until noon. Irene is so open and enthiusiastic about her life it puts my own to shame.

You'll never impress her, the little nagging voice reminded me.

But I can, I shot back, she has seen my face and doesn't even shy from it.

She'll never want to be near you if she finds out your past. the voice said in triuph.

I am done with the conversations in my head. Why keep talking in my head to a voice that keeps me anchored to this hellish, woeful state when I can have a conversation with a real person. I'd much prefer that.


	4. A bump in the night

**A/N: I would first like to apologize for all grammatical errors. I know that there has been a lot of them. However, my computer is not the fastest thing nor is it up to date on writing software. SO I have no spell check, which I have to say sucks. I would also like to warn you guys that I won't be able to un dat until NEXT sunday because of camp (drattechnology allowed). ANd I'll be gone for 2 weeks a little while after that, but I will **_**try**_** to smugle my laptop which will be interesting. Thank you for the reviews, do know that I read them and they are well loved! Speacial thanks to Phantasma's Rose and Masked Man 2 for your review. Now I am finished boring you to tears t=so here is the next chapter.**

**Irene's POV**

long uneventful hours swirled and formed into to a long uneventful day. The days turn to a week and the week turned into three weeks. Of course Erik was healing nicely, his once deep gashes that I feared would get infected were now just remnants of scar tissue. I do feal bad that heal have those scars though, I doubt that he will ever forget that night or the humiliation that paired along side it. Now because of the lack of light it was impossible to tell time, thank the lord his house was filled with clocks. I have never gone this long without seeing the sun rise with its golden rays or set with its multicolor hues. So one day I asked him when he lasted felt sun light. Erik barley whispered "I can't remember the last time I felt its golden rays or warmth tingle my skin. I don't even remeber what it feels like to haer the wild winds whistle past." How can a person live like that? No light only darkness, lost in the oblivion of never ending night. He distracted me from that thought by our "personal" conversations. I feel like I told him everything, spilling my guts out like a guilty child, yet learned very little about him. From what I managed to weasel out of him I could form this much.

His mother didn't love him because of his face, strange to me it meant nothing to the point where he never put his mask on around me. He ran away to save himself. He has been in Persia, and then was rescued. For a time he lived with gypsies. His broken past was so much different from my own. I grew up just outside of Paris and lived a sheltered life. My father was a well known doctor, probably how I got all my intuition to heal Erik, and my mother lived until I was four when she was murdered by men after they took advantage of her. Her killers were never brought to justice, I cry over the mother I never knew every night. You could say I was raised like a son. I played in the mud, threw knives, and tended to our wide assortment of animals. My father kneew nothing about raising a girl, so insted he raised me as a son. The other women in the area did not aprove of my different upbrining. So they taught me ballet with their daughters.

One could say I was the odd girl out, while they played with their dolls after practice, I went and chased pigs with the farmers sons. Now, please don't think that I am one to brag or anything but I was easily the best dancer in our class. That was how I ended up at the Opera house. They rest of my life invovled that. Soon I couldn't run with the farmers boys or swim in our pond. Sure I loved the dancing but I missed the simple freedoms. One day when I was sixteen I went back to my father like every normal weekend, but this time I was greeted with someone else. A sutior. Angry that I didn't hear the news from my own father, I stormed out refusing to marry the man. I'm sure he was a perfectly lovley chap, but I couldn't take it. I will not marry against my will, in fact I would rather not marry at all. That was weeks before the fatal opera. But by now you must be sick of hearing my past back to the present.

I went back to my room exahsted because I decided to clean that day. Before I fell onto my comforatable matresses in the place that I will boldly refer to as my room, I glanced at the clock. 10:59, within seconds of colapsing onto my matress I was out like a light.

I was startled a wake to the sond of a door closing. It made me physically jump and tumble out of bed. With an ungrasious thud I landed in a heap of blankets on the floor. /the only thought that I could hear over my pounding pulse was, their here and they are going to kill both of us! Well screw them I will _not_ let that happen, I can promise you that. Quckly grabbing a robe and a candelabra I waled down the hall. After being here for a few weeks I can finally navigate this place. Padding towards the door to the kitchen which would lead me to the door out I heard the boards behind me creak.

Terrified I blindly whipped around and chucked the candelabra at they figure, who ducked, the candelabra hit the wall and caused wood to splinter around the new hole that graced the area.

"Jesus Lord Irene," said the familiar deep voice of Erik " I only came down to investigate, not get my head taken off!"

"Sorry, you just scared me." I yelled back in unrelenting fury " You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"He has a nasty habit of doing that." said a voice from behind me which, to my embaressment, caused me to jump into Erik who smirked as I fell into his arms.

"Nadir, old friend, you shouldn't scare women like that." Erik said teasingly while looking down at me.

"I am just glad to see that you are alive and well. The newspapers all said that your time had, well, expired." shadow called Nadir replied.

"Would anyone care to tell me what the heck is going on?" I said stepping out of Erik's arms causing to face to fall.

The shadow stepped forward and bowed "Pardon me for scaring you miss. I am called Nadir Kahn and there is much that we have to talk about."

**Erik's POV**

Nadir was the last person he expected to see, but Irene falling into my arms was astonishing. She looked so scared, it amused me to no end. The only woman that I knew who wasn't afriad of anything was terrified of Nadir. This woman was the one who threatened me and personally errified me...but you can not tell anyone that I am afriad. It would ruin what is left of my dignity. My apologies back to the problem on hand.

After Nadir explained who he was, I was surprised at his formalities. He seemed much different from the man who rescued me from Persia. I can help but think back to the torture of my prision cell. Bur that is a stroy that I wish not to share. To anyone. I was distracted by the air around us thick with tension. So I found it my duty to ease it.

"Nadir, I sure that we can go talk in the kitchen." I said cooly

"That would be greatly appriciated." He replied seemingly thankful for the invitation.

With that we walked in to the kitchen. Irene paused in the doorway in my way on edge. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, such uncertainty. I gave her the best reasuring smile I could manage. It must have looked interesting on my deforemed face but she read it just the same. We all sat at the small kitchen table, then she spoke.

"Well, would anyone like a glass of water." she asked timidly clearly afriad of the two men before her.

"I would, thank you." Nadir said shifting in his seat.

After getting that water she sat down. More akward silence. No one dare spoke. I could guess what Nadir had to say, but I didn't like it. His ideas always start out great then end in flames. For example it was his idea that I compose again, then my Don Juan Triumph ended in flames, literally. See what I mean. Bad luck, that is all I am, all I've had.

"Erik," Nadir said "it is time for us to leave. I heard in the opera house that they do not believe that you are deseased. It is best that we leave now so as not to be caught by the police. And don't even think about arguing with me, I have everything set up we will be meeting a contact In Paris who will land us in Italy in a fortnight. If we don't get caught by the police."

No, no, no! This isn't fair. When I finally make a friend, that is all I will admit to calling her, and fall in love it shatters. I believe that I had mentitioned something about my bad luck earilier. Now you know that I am not over reacting. After all Irene has done for me I can't just leave her here. Worst case senerio is that she will end up in the hands of the police and arrested for helping me. The best case senerio is on ethat makes my blood boil. She would end up back with her father and married off to some man who doesn't even know her like I know her and I don't even know her that well! After she nursed me back to health and doesn't fear my mask I can't just leave her here, but I don't know how to convey all of my emotions either so I sit. Set in stone.

With a deep shaky breath I prepare my elf to make my counter arguement. I slowly assemble all of the words and emotions that were runing around in my head. You can call it organized chaos.

"Ok Nardir we will go with you." I said trying to sound firm but my voice had a slight waver. I almost immediatly regreted my words. Nardir looked at my shocked, Irene breathed a sigh of what I hope was relief before slowly turning her head towards me her midnight hair perfectly framed her pale face. Then, unexpectedly, she broke out into a grin. "Only if you chose to." I say quickly to her. God I hope she says yes.

Nadir still looked at me in shock, his eyes darting between the to of us undeciding which he wanted to adress first. Out of the blue the angel spoke her voice clear and firm.

"Let me go pack and _WE_ will be on our way." and with one last smile she walked out, gracefully like a swan. Must be from years of dancing.

"When she was out of ear shot Nardir looked at me with an eyebrow raisedand said, "Have you forgotten Cristine so fast?"

"No," I said defensivly "I simply can't leave the one who saved my life here to be caught by the police or worse."

"What could be worse?" Nadir said darkness tinting his voice.

"Non of your concern,"I said curtly "Besides I believe that I have some packing to do. And with that I stormed out leaving Nadir alone to speculate. No doubt he will be back to question me later but right now my head was rasing and I just can't possibly deal with him right now. I pass done the halls that I know so well untill I reach my room. There I start packing my belongings. My cat waltzed in to me begging to be scratched. I pushed her away. With a meow of protest she left the way she came. I turned to my locked drawer and open it, _why is it unlocked?_ I open it to find some remaining manscript paper and a feather sentimental perposes I decided to pack those away as well. Underneath was my porcelin mask. The one thing that provided me protection. With a sigh I held it in my hands, the cool familiar material felt good in my hands. A Strong part of me wanted to put it back on my face, but I decided against it. No more hiding. No more masks. It is about time that the world saw the real Erik Delsser.

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter until next sunday. I'm really sad that I won't get to write for a whole weak! But I do have some ideas floating around in the jubled mess tht I call my brain. Write soon I promise!**


	5. Freedom

**A/N: Hello Again. It is that time again. I just got home Saturday and had the crappiest week of my life. It was so emotionally tolling that I couldn't post on Sunday. So HUGE apology...and to those of you still reading this I promise that I will try not to let it happen again. Well that's besides the point, you probably want me to shut up and read. Well before that can happen I would like to send a shout out to all of the great people who took the time to review. Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**Irene POV**

After that interesting conversation I rushed back to my room. Completly giddy at the idea of Freedom. Until it hit me, this isn't a good idea. This is a bad idea. Now I can feel it. I know I shouldn't go, but what other choice do I have? Now your probably thinking, just go home. Well home is no longer an option for me, I may as well explain to you why.

I wasn't like the other girls growing up I was more of a Tom boy. That was probably due to the fac that I lacked a mother. I was raised by my father who was a doctor and my mother died. We weren't poor, but we were never fiancially stable. Now I know that I had said that he was well know, that was before my mother died. When she died part of him died with her. h ejust last all of his will to do, well anything other than teach me. One day after my ballet lesson I came home to by greeted by a stranger of whom I have never met. Under the time frame of five minutes he anounced that _I_ would marry him, of all the nerve! Now from that minor confession I would like you to pay attention to three main parts, financially unstable, total stranger, and arranged married. I was never told why I was marrying him as a matter of fact, I have never even taken a liking to any of the boys or "men" of our village.

Do you now understand why I can't go back? going back means a forced marriage, a forced life, a life of bondage and obidience. I don't want that. I want to see the world, I want to taste the salt of the sea and feel the rush of the river again. I want to know what it feels like to have the wind whisper sacred secerets in my ear and feel the earth caress my feet.

Being cooped up here has only made my hunger for these things worsen. Erik might be my only chance at freedom. But, he is a fugitive with a price on his head. Can I give up the safety and shelter of another life for freedom? Of course I can, but that would mean leaving everything I have ever known. My family, the Opera house, life as I know it.

Now I know what you are probably thinking, you are just doing this to be with Erik. Well, let's just set the record straight. What I feel for Erik is like what I would feel for Christine or my father. There's nothing there. I'll probalbly leave half way along and go see the world. I can't let anything hold me back. This is all just a small price to pay for freedom. Sacrifice for the greater gain. Besides what I said earlier about Erik was probably just because of my pity. Love doesn't come that easy.

This was the war that went on in my head while I was packing. My troubled mind still wasn't soothed after that. So I collapsed on my bed. I couldn't pack anymore. It felt wrong, the clothes I was packing were all Christines. Which wasn't too bad for they all fit nicely. But still, something kepts nagging me in the back of my mind. What is it? The feeling soon passed as the little cat jumped up beside me on the bed begging for attention. Who was I to prevent that simple pleasure for her. While scratching behind her ears she desided to make a homw inside of what I had started to pack in my bag. Which reminded me that I needed to return to the task at hand. With a meow of protest to my moving of her bed she sat beside it glowering and the clothe that start to fill her once occupied space. I finished soon after and began to admire my work, overall i was able to fil it with a few corsets and three dresses. The first dress was yellow with a white ribbon around the bodice, the next was gray boarderlining silver with beautiful designs embroidered on the hem, the final was a deep blue with black lace and black roses forming intricate paterens all over it. These went along with a hair brush, a pair of shoes that I wasn't planing on wearing on the jorney, and a few hair pins.

In the end I realized, to my embaressment, that I was still in my night clothes. So I stripped those of and tried to fit them into my bag. Which after much labor I succeced. I decided to pull on a plain red dress as a replacement. I turned to look in the mirror. So much for a plain dress. The dress hug my body showing all of my curves, it was very flattering. A golden ribbon circled around my torso adn on the ribbon were delacate roses. The red of the dress was deep, the color of blood, which showed my paleness, but brought out my eyes. They made my eyes look more green than brown. I shouldn't look at myself like this but I can't tear my eyes away. I'm brought back to reality by the sound of pounding on the door. Snapping my head towards the sound I realized it was time to leave.

Pulling on a pair of old riding boots, that must have been Christines at one point, I ran to the door suitcase in tow. Yanking it open I stood to see Erik there with a much smaller bag in his arms. He looked down at me, the masked side of his face clearly shocked. His voice barley audible he said, "Your know, you don't have to so this if you don't want to." No he will not push me away, I'm going. "Well, sorry to say but you are stuck with me."

With that he broke into a broad grin, the forst time I had seen hime smile. He held out his arm insistantly causeing me to returen a similar grin. "Shall we?" he asked as I took his arm. I slipped my arm in to the crok of his elbow and took a step ou the door. I am now one step closer to freedom.

**Erik's POV **

After picking Irene up we walked quickly down the corridor. Glancing at my surroundings i struggled to take it all in. This truley was the last time that I would see my shelter. It has been on eof the few permenant safe havens for me in my twisted life. I can't bear to let it go. I know every centimeter, every nitch, every piece of cracked paint, every corridor. A heavy feeling washed over me, hot and heavy. My vison started to blur and turn red. A surge of anger pulsed through me with therealazation that the mob was what was forcing me out. Why can't anyone accept me.

Calm down, you need to calm down, remember Christine? Deep breathes, in and out. No I will not scare anyone else away. Instinctivley I reached up to my mask. Before I had left my room I had decided to put it on, just to be safe. Time seemed to fly away like a free vird as we flew down the halls. Her red dress billowed about her as she struggled to keep up. The dress definatly looks elegant on her. I can't help but wonder what Christine would look like in it.

Woken out of that daydream I realize taht I'm dragging Irene more than I am walking along with her. I stop as she tumbles forward, relising a yawn. An old grandfather colck reveals that it is 12:31. She must be exauhsted. I can't bear to drag her any further so with a bold sweepof my arm I pick her up adn cradle her body in my arms. We move more quickly now than before.

She is surprisingly light like a small bird. She looks so serene as her head falls to my chest and she begins to snore gently. I could get used to a life like this. WIth in minutes we make it to the lake where the boat is waiting for us. Nadir sat at the helm looking at me quizzically searching for answers that I refuse to give him.

The lake was still and glassy, I will have to remember what this looks like. We went quite quickly across the lake to the staircase. Irene was still sleeping next to me. The warmth of her body warmed me, along with the dizzying smell of her perfume. Vanilla and roses, beautiful.

When we docked Nadir jumped out to tie the boat down. Now was the moment of truth. I gently picked Irene up again, her head setteling back against my chest, and we moved. Liek shadows we stalked down each twist and turn of my labrith. Until we arrived at The mirror in Christines old room. sliding it open we saw the visible extent of the fire. The room was unhabitalbke. the floor was burned to a crisp and the walls were ruined form the smoke. As we walked through the rest of the house, which happened to be void of anything living, we stumbled upon similar results. This once grand place totally dedicated to music and the arts was reduced to charred remains. It made my mouth fill with bile upon the sight.

Making our way down the once grand staircase we came to a halt at the doors. listening for the voices of the police that were bound to be on the other side. With a deep shaking breathe Nadir reached for the door knob that at one time must have been gold. As he pushed it open I peered out to see the enemy waiting on the other side ready to finish what they had started some time ago. The only flaw with their plan was that they weren't there. I released a breath that I didn't even know that I was holding in. Nadir led us through the blind night towards the carriage. I looked up to see the twinkling of stars above me. I watched mezmerized as they danced along side the moon who didn't hesitate to bathe me in her glow.

Irene was bathed in it to. Her skin looked like porcilen with rose petals as her lips. Her eyelids moved slightly to signify that she was in a dream. I wonder what she dreams about. Does she dream above her old life or of a world unknown. I'll have to ask her when she awakes. I didn't realize that we had made it to the carrige until I almost crashed into it.

Nadir had been kind enough to carry our bags while I carried Irene. "I will be driving. I trust that you can behave yourself?" Nadir spoke with a michivious looked in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at hime, how could he suggest such a thing. Well at least he was trying to keep the atmosphere light. After loading all of our luggage into the back, which was our only two bags. I stood back with Irene still snoring in my arms to look at our carriage it wasn't too large but not quite small. I think that Nadir had me in mind when he picked it out. It was black and plain, it blended perfectly into the night. A set of four midnight horses stood at the front grunting and pawing at the ground inpatiently.

Nadir cleared his throat, he had opened the door. I again walked towards the carriage and attempted to climb in. It was no easy task considering I was holding a delicate flower in my arms. After making it into the carriage I set Irene down next to me. My plan was to sit across form her, but she wouldn't let go of my arm. For a woman, her grip was very strong. It brought a small smile to my face as I remember the first time we actually talked, the day she almost ripped my throat out.

WIth a defeated sigh I sat down beside her. She soon curled her legs up to her chest and put her head in the same spot on my chest. I guess that will be her spot now. My next move is very bold, I decided to put my arm around her. I know, I shouldn't do it. This is moving way too quickly, believe me I know. But it just feels so right. I take a moment to look at my surroundings. The carriage on the inside was different from the outside. The seats were velvet lined red with dark blue walls. On the top of the carriage was a scene of stars and the moon. It was so realistic that it was like it was roofless. As we started the jorney I started to dose off. The ride was so smooth it was like floating on air. The air was cooling considerably around us, but not so much that it was uncomforatable. I fought hard to stay awake but the invitation of sleep was so inviting. As I began to sucmb to the darkness one last thing crossed my mind and I set my head down on her head I murmered one thing.

"Roses and Vanilla."

**A/N: I would really like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. As I have mentioned earlier I had some emotional difficulties that I needed to let die down for a bit. I will try to have the next chapter out soon. I just want to thank you all again for the suporrt. I really hope you guys liked this. R&R!**


	6. Dreaming

**A/N: Well this goes to show that I am **_**NOT**_** technologically advanced. I actually lost the origonal chapter and now had to rewrite it...Now back to our story...**

**Erik's POV**

Dreams, well more like nightmares plagued me. Until I wake. I search my surroundings to find Irene still sleeping next to me. She is probably the only that has kept me from going on an anger rampage. I shuder as the thought of that goes through me. I turn away from her to try and forget the image of a noose around her porcilin neck. The sun starts to rise, red as blood. Why does everything I see have to be the color of blood.

_Because that is who you are, replied the voice._

Damn, I thought I was rid of that voice. It must be that I will never escape it. But, it seems different this time, closer almost. I must be going insane. It's not the first time, Persia... I shake my head in hopes that will get rid of the demon memories that plague me. Instead I turn my attention back to Irene who is still sleeping serenly beside me. Her chest slowly rises and falls, it's barley visable. The only way I can tell that she is still alive is by her fluttering eyelids, which somehow manage to ticle me through my shirt. I fight back the laugh inside of my hard so not to wake her. My attention is then drawn back to the window where something catches my eys I slowly turn my head back to the seat that is facing ours. There sits my mother.

Her blonde hair fell elegantly in a braid down the left side of her head. A crown of pearls sat delicatly on her head, as if a breath would cause them to crumble to the floor. Her dress is snow white, except for the red thrns that adorn the torso.

"Mon démon," she says in her cold voice "it has been a long time." I am stunned to silence.

"Is that anyway you should treat your mother? Last time I had seen you you were begging for me to stay. No? Well no matter, I see you have a replacement for me." she frowned towards Irene, "Come son speak up. No? Well fine, you can't replace me anyways. Sonner or later she will find out the truth and when she does, well, you will hope that the police will find you."

"No." I said, despite my fear of her being correct my voice was firm. "I will not let the happen, you can be rest assured. She will leave before she gets that close."

"Well," she replied a wicked grin returning to her pale face "where ever you go death follows close behind my son." When she had finished she was watching Irene as a cat might eye a mouse. Instinctively I turned to her Only to find her with a fatal wound and a knife protruding out of her heart." I started to black out at the sound of my own evil mother's glee filled laugh.

**Irene's POV**

I vaugly remember falling asleep. But, I watch as the memories flash behind my eyes. So bitter sweet, so colorful. They range form when my mother's death to racing the boys in the mud. Even memories of my time at the underground lake. I try so hard to grasp at them but they flee to quickly, so I bound after them which causes me to fold into another dream.

The memories that I am chasing disappear. Instead I am running down the grassy slope of the old manor house, barefoot. I am in a baby blue dress with pastel flowers around the hem. For some reason I am laughing. Why am I laughing? The surroundings look like they always have, but some how they are brighter. I know where I am running now, to the old willow by the river. As the hill levels out I run even faster. I am more motivated by the sound of a happy gravelly laugh behind me. My heart freezes, he has caught up. I push out an extra burst of strength, but I came hear his labored breathing. A grin spreads like wildfore across my face. Then I hear hands swipe from behind me, just barley missing my waist. I am almost there, maybe 20 meters away, so close that I start to fell the leaves caress my face. 10 meters, I am going to make it . 5 meters I have won. Then I feel strong had around my waist, no. Only 1 meter away, I had almost made it. The pair of hands swung me around in a circle and I laughed histerically. I know I should be scared but for some reason I am not.

Soon I am again conected to the earth. But, in stead of standing I am sitting back on the river bank under the willow watching the sun fade downinto the blue of the river. A contented sigh escapes my lips. The sun is almost completely under the water now and stars start to dapple the navy sky. Lightining flash around and I inediately get up to go and catch them. I feel like a child again and it feels good. I soon hear another person quietly joining me. And that makes me very aware f my leaping an bounding to catch the the tiny lights. I can't help but look back and grin in triumph, but it is to dark to see the man's face. I bound back towards him to show what I had managed to grab like a child. The small insect moved about in my hands. Insistantly I grabbed the man's hands and let the light crawl into it.

He held it closed to his face and laughed as he let it go. God I hope that this dream does not end. I feel my hand get pulled and I am following him towards the willow. Just before we reacj the leaves he stops and we both lay down next to each other. I look up at the noght sky to see the moon rising out of the river to join the sea of stars. Flashes of the bugs joined us and swarmed around our faces. I turned next to me to see the deformed face of Eric as he smiled and whispered, Irene.

And I felt no fear.

**A/N: I really enjoyed rewriting this chapter. Mostly because of the fluff. I will try to write but for the next two weeks I may not be able to update because I am in a place with no electronics allowed. Again. Well I will try to smugle it in, but I may only beablke to write two chapters in the next two weeks. Sorry!**


	7. By the light of the moon

**A/N: So gone for two weeks. I loved being at the arts camp (MSCA) but I couldn't write. I never knew how much I would acctually miss writing{you could say I wnet through withdrawl}. I really want to say sorry for all of the grammatial errors. But good news is that soon I will be upgraded to microsoft office. Yay! Go spell check! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Eriks's POV**

The dream dissolved into the sound of gunshots ringing in my ears. Nadir was despiratly trying to shout some thing to me in my foggy state of mind. I was lost in this state of confusion until I saw Irene who was still sleeping peacefully at my side. My ears rang at the suddened developement of sound around me. At that moment the horror of what was going on around me sneered at me like my mother in my dream. Adreniline coursed through my viens. God this can't be happinging, I must still be dreaming. But the sick feeling of gut renching dread filled the pit of my stomach accompanied with the mockery of reality. One thousand screaming voices filled my head at once. Half of demons half of angels. The never ending cycle of war that has plagued me since childhood. The voices that have caused me to do so many unspeakably horrible things. Yelling form the front of the carriage was what caused the voices to hal their battle. I was only able to catch one phrase.

"Erik jump, take Irene, go!" Nadir choked out from the front. By the very sound of his strained voice sent shivers down my spine. The world around me is still black, so with reluctance I shook Irene awake. Slowly she lifts her delicate head from my shoulder. More shots ring out around. Suddenly frightened she curls back towards my chest.

"We must move, now." I tell her trying to remain calm.

"What's going on?" she whispers like a child "I want to sleep."

"There will be time for sleep later." I reply.

My luck, she was shaking to hard to even stand. I quickly survey the carriage for anything that I might be able to use to help us. A midnight blue blanket sits on the opposing seat, how could I have not noticed this before? Quickly I wrap her up and hold her in my arms. She looks so child like in the small blanket. In shocked I realize that we have turned off course, but we lost the police. At least that's who I think was following us. We suddenly stop near a lake. I quickly place Irene down on the velvet seats and climb out. Nadir is no longer at the front of the carriage. The only thing that remains was a stain of crimson.

I stand frozen in place. Moans that escape my body shake me to reality. I look to find Nadir, I must find Nadir, I have to find him. Part of me thinks the wost has happened but I still cling onto that small shred of hope. The horses have scattered all escept for a lone Colt. "God." that is all I can say, I can't think of anything else. The carriage has been rendered useless by the multiple shots, besides with out an even number of horses to pull we weren't going any where. One wheel was taken out at the front which is what probably caused us to go off course. With a sigh I unhitch the last horse and hold it fast. It loomed above me a towering mass of pure, raw musle. I started forward gently tugging the bridle that had been placed around its neck earlier. The creature nieghed and whinnied in protest but I held fast. It reared up on its hind legs forcing me to the ground. I rolled to the side to avoid being crushed.

"Easy boy," came the voice from the carriage.

Irene stood there the blanket folded neatly in her arms. I wanted so badly to tell her to get back but I was mezmerized by the moon that floated around her. She was more beautiful by the light of the moon than by the light of the sun. Floating towards the dangerous animal she placed a gentel hand on its nose. I wanted to tell her to back away for fear of her getting hurt, but the words faild to leave my throat. So I just layed there on the dusty grond in the agonizing silence, praying to God above that she wouldn't be hurt. In stunned amazment I watched inently as she stood there and rubbed the horse's nose, the demon animal visably relazed under her touch. In smooth motions she moved towards the right side of its neck running her fingered through the mane until she reached the shoulder blade. There she stop and rubbed it with her thumb standing on the tips of her toes to whisper into the horses ear.

I can't help but feel raging jealousy towards the animal that almost cost me my life. He was favored with her gentel touch and small whispers. What would happen if she did that to me? No, I mustn't think like this. It is highly inappropriet, but still what if. I was brought out of the daydream of her touch to see Irene sweep her one leg over the horse and start walking it towards me. Both pride and admiration filled my soul at once almost causing me to forget the task ahead and the dread that filled the dark corners of my mind.

She pulled the reins back infront of me smiling broadly down on me, the moon creating a halo around her head. Letting the reins slack she shifted back on the horse gesturing for me to climb on in front of her. I trembled in horror in front of her, which caused her to stifle a laugh.

"So the great Phantom of the Opera is afriad of women and horses." Irene cooed at me.

"I am not scared, I just respect them." I said trying to hold back my blush causing the deformed part of my face to contort behind the mask.

She rolled her eyes as I took a tentitive step forward. The beast seemed much taller than it was before. I'm not use to seeing things that are much taller than myself. Reaching the side of it I pushed up and threw my leg over the side. Grabbing onto the reins I nudged the animal forward. I felt a small pair of hands slide around my chest. Curious I looked down, for a tall woman she was so small right now. I felt her head fall against my back as I pushed us forward. we started down towards the main road moving slowly at first but slowly picking up speed.

The bouncy pace of the horse caused, Irene to hold me tighter than before. She smelled like vanillla and lemons. A strange combination but nice all the same. I was brought out of the smell of her by the sound of groaning.

I jerked on the reins causing the devil beast to halt. I looked to my right to see a pari of legs sticking out of the bushes in an distorted angle. Irene was the first to rush off towards the moaning figure. Horror shot threw me as I jumped off the horse and knelt down at the figure's side. A head rested in Irenes lap, she gingerly moved the hair aside revealing the beaten face of Nadir.

His face was bruised the skin tore opne in a variety of places. His clothes were tore and tattered his skin tore to ribbons in certian places. Black and purple brusies adorned his blood covered body along with the prints of horse hooves. His left leg was twisted in an akward angle the same with his right arm. Tears tore down his dust covered face. But, what worried me the most was the amount of blood that he was coughing up. The elevated angle of his head did help with some of sputting, but it still dribbled from his chin. Irene's eye shone with tears as she stroked his forhead.

"Erik...so...sor..sorr..." he attempted to choke out.

"Shhhhh old friend. We will get you to a doctor it will all be over soon." my voice rang with false hope as tears started to cascade down my cheeks.

"But...Must...tell..." he whispered pain evedent in his voice.

"No," Irene said sweetly "don't speak you need your strength." On the last word her voice broke.

"My...Love...is that you?" Nadir whispered with a child like innocece. "I am... not... ready... still more-" his pleas were inturepted by more violent coughing of blood. I grabbed his hand to comfort him.

Swallowing hard I told him, "You are not going to die you hear me? Not to day old friend. You promised me that you would out live me. You promised." I could barley manage to whisper the last part.

"Erik... so...sorry..."Nadir said the light starting to fade from his eyes as the little bit of life that he was clning onto started to ebb away. He looked off behind us at a supposed figure and whispered, "I am coming my love."

"Don't... cry...fffor me..." he said with a smile the tears stopping stitting up straighter"I am...nnnnot...afria-" his voice was cut off as his head rolled back and the hand I was holding went limp.

An unearthly scream tore out of my throat followed by unearthly sobs as I feel the body of my dead friend. Irene slowly got up and kneeled over at my side. I clung onto her like a child would to his mother. But, I couldn't stop the flow of tears. She rocked me back and forth and held me. All I could manage to whisper was, "He promised,he promised." We sat there for the rest of the night. A dead man, a demon horse, and two morning criminals all under the full moon. Stars fell like tears form the sky as the heavens morned with us.

**A/N: SO this chapter wasn't as long as most but it has a lot of emtion. I reallly wanted to focus on Erik and I will make the next chapter longer. Sorry for the wait guys. Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys!**


	8. Burial

**A/N: To those of you still reading this story thank you! I'm trying to do better with the grammatical errors but please bear with me. Please R&R!**

****Thanks to RedDeathLvr for their recent review!(and to all of those who have reviewed)**

**Irene's POV**

We sat like that for a long time. I couldn't bring myself to move Nadir's body. Hearing his last words brought full on sobs for Erik. The rosy red dawn creeped up slowly, showing the promise of rain. I had stop rocking Erik a while back and just held him. As the light started to shine through the trees our tears started to subside. Erick pulled off of me to stand up and take one last look at his friend. As I tried to see the man I had know for less than a day I felt sudden gratitude towards the man who had tried to give me my freedom. Pulling my self off the ground was no easy task for I had been kneeling all night and had lost all feeling in my legs. WIth a tentitive push I gentely got up grateful that I did not fall on the first attempt.

One look at my dress told me that I would not be wearing it again. If it was only muddy and tear stained I wouldn't care, but there were tears at the hems fromit dragging on the ground along with tears revealing some corset from where Erik clung to me. I took one last look at the man who had tried to give us freedom. As I bowed my head silently praying for his soul, I watched as Erik stormed off. not wanting to lose track of him I followed. Seeing that he stopped I held my breath and sheltered myself behind a tree. He tooked small under the towering oak, almost fragile. In horror I watched as he began to throw his fists at the tree. after the first few blows his knuckle split. I wanted desperatly to stop him from injurying him self, but I didn't want that wrath turned towards me.

Quietly I slipped away back towards the body of Nadir. Billowing clouds gathered over head signaling the start of a storm. I watched Erik emerge out of his previous place and tred towards me. When he stopped I noticed that he wasn't standing as tall,that his mask was twisted, and that his hair was littered with leaves and debri. My heart broke at the sight of him.

"We should bury him, it is what he would have wanted." Erik whispered.

I was at a loss for word so i just nodded my head. He sent right to work, picking the tree he had been at earlier which I now noticed was slightly discolored. My eyes instinctivly went towards his hands which were cracked, bloody, and raw. So after stopping to place Nadir at the tree I guided him towards the river. The water seemed somewhat clean I gingerly took his wrists and placed them in the water. Carefully I rubbed away the blood revealing his broken knuckles which still oozed blood. They looked better after I pulled them out but the blood still came, so I ripped two strips of my dress to act as bandages. Gently I wrapped them around his hands and tied it in place. Next to the water I fixed his mask and daringly I stroked his hair down. The entire time he sat there unmoving like a statue.

Removing my hands I turned away he gladly moved to the task at hand. I myself moved to face the rushing river. Oh, the water seemed so inviting, it took all of me not to jump in and let the cool water wash away my burdens. Particailly giving into the desire I splashed some of the cool water on my face. Oh it was heaven. So carefully I pulled off the boots and stockings and let my feet eagerly slide into the water.

Then I am eleven standing by the river pulling off my shoes and stockings. Carelessly I throw them by the willow and then run into the water. I giggle as the water runs to greet my ankels. My greyhounds jumps in with me. And then somehow I am in a splash war with the sweet animal. Then all too soon the vision fades away and is replaced withthe rolling gray thunder clouds.

Oh if only life could go back to those days in nature when life was easy and I was careless. That strong desire brought tears that I had thought I had already cried out to my eyes. No sobs, no hysteria, only simple soul filled tears. I pulled my feet out and hugged my knees to my chest, the tears subsided soon after. Sadness turned to bitterness as I think, why do horrid things happen to reasonable people?

Before my bitterness can turn into something worse I get up to go stand by Erik. The grave looked fully complete, to my dismay. I mena I feel that it would be best to bury him but it just seems as though it is too soon. Erik pulled himself out of the grave and slowly walked towards me. Even in circumstances like this he till managed to look strong and unmoving. He looked down at me his eyes broken and turning cold. He gives a slight nod signifying that it was time. We moved quickly to beat the rain. After nadir was lowered in I looked again to Erik across the grave to see if he wanted to say something to honor his deceased friend. Hope took flight as he opened his mouth but was soon shot down as he closed it again. A single tear slid down his cheek as he turn to cover up the shallow grave.

**Erik's POV**

I could have said something, God I should have said something. She looked at me like I should have said something but what would I say. That he was a good man, that his life won't have been lost in vain?

"You were a wonderful man," I whisper in my mind "you only wanted to help me and look at how it ended. In Persia you kept me alive, you refused to let me die at the hands of the Shah. And instead of thanking you for that I cursed your very existence. You have saved me more times than I can count and for that I am eternally in your debt. But you promised Daroga, that you would be there always. now you won't be. Tell me what to do that I may bring you back. Just tell me, please."

Then I am standing turned away, not fighting what happens next I push the dirt into the grave. I had no guts to say what I had thought and now I never will. Tears of frustration leave my eyes as I work faster and harder. This shouldn't have happened, I should have been away and more vigilant as to warn him. But I let him down, and his death is another on my hands.

Not realizing that my task was finished. I kept piling dirt onto the grave and I don't think I was going to stop. A small hand presed into my sholder, forcing me to turn around. I was then greeted with the soft gaze of Irene who had a boquet of wildflowers in her hands which she gently placed in mine.

"I thought these would make a nice marker for him." she said with a small smile.

"Thank you." was all I could manage to choke out. I sounded like an idiot. I gently placed the delicate flowers on the moved earth and stood up. Irene came over and stood beside me. A strange sense of longing came over me and unable to control my own movements I boldly grabbed her hand. Without looking at me she intertwined her fingers and squeezed my hand comfortingly. Slowly she tugged on my arm telling me it was time. I led her back to where we had found Nardir and I wasn't expecting the devil to be there. But there it was standing waiting for us.

I picked Irene up and placed her on the horse before pulling myself up. Soon I was comforted by the feeling of her slim arms around me and her head on my back. This place had nothing left for us, and we quickly left it in the dust. Those men had known where we were headed so I backtraked and headed back onthe rode to Paris. WHere could we go? Lodon, no to close, New York maybe? Yes New York, America a land of new beginings and second chances. I think tha tis what we all need sometimes. A second chance, a fresh start. Our trot turned to gallop as we made our way back towards the hell we had just escaped from. The clouds grew more heavy and dark over head and rain soon became our companion. The afternoon sky morned with us and I never once looked back.


	9. Everything comes with a price

**A/N: Thank you to Guest, Phantasma's Rose, RedDeathLvr and to O.G. who left reviews. Shout out to O.G. I will try to get that cleaned up. And if anyone can tell my how to get spellcheck on Word Pad it would be greatly appreciated! SOOOOO I am going to try to be on a schedule Of posting about every two weeks... BUT as you all know I don't always do well with that :D. Thaks guys for your time and your patience. And thank you to all of you who are still reading this horrid thing, spelling errors and all! Please R&R.**

****DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything (except for Irene).**

**Erik's POV**

We arrived in the middle of Paris close to midnight. The little devil made too much noise, so he drew attention to us. With a reluctant sigh I halted the horse and tapped on Irene's shoulder. A large yawn escaped from her lips as she stretched out her nimble limbs. I let my body slide off of the horse, well for all he has done for us I think that he has earned the title of horse, and to my gratitude I hit the pavement soundlessly. To my delight there was very little light allowing us to stick to the cover of the night. Irene pushed herself off of the horse and also landed soundlessly. She was breathtaking with raindrops in her hair under the single lamp light. Even muddy and soaking wet she was gorgeous. With a quick turn to the horse she stood on her tiptoes and whispered again in its ear. She took the blanket off of the horses back, I remember her carrying it but not putting it on the animal. Holding it tenderly in one arm she took the reins in one hand and started to take them off. Out of thin air appeared a drunken man stumbling around the corner wine in hand. Fear gripped my throat tight, could it be one of the stage hands from the opera house? Not wanting to find out I took a stride towards Irene and grabbed her hand protectively. The strange man stumbled closer only to fall flat on his back and start to hiccup dropping the bottle with a crash, glass covered the even pavment.

Irene turned towards him and realeased my hand to start walking towards the pathetic drunk. She bent down to help the old man up. He looked at her and slurred something that I couldn't understand. The small bit of the gold ribbon around her waist glinted in the lamp light. Looking back at me she smiled and beckoned me towards her. Every fiber of my being was against going towards there, it could only spell trouble. But alas, I could not resist being next to her, it was the closest thing I had to touching her. No, I must expel these thoughts from my head. Oh the thingss she could make me do and she doesn't even realize that I am wrapped around her slim finger.

Without even realizing that I had moved I was by her side. The man was old in his sixties with a full white beard and mustache streaked with silver in certian places. He wore a white shirt and black pants with suspenders and polished dress shoes. His aura was friendly and kind even though has was clearly heavely under the influence. Once standing up he was tall but not quite my hieght with a large belly that shoke everytime he hiccuped.

"Is this *hiccup* Erik?" the man slurred out "Well, he's is a nice fellow*hiccup* yep, I can tell." with that he started to fall again. Both Irene and I reached to catch him. Yes, this man has definatly been out drinking.

As the man regained his balancewe moved over towards where we had left the dev- I mean horse. See this time I did not call him devil. An even stranger turn of events occured as soon as we reached the creature. The man started prodding at the poor animal and pulled various limbs. I looked at the man with confusion, I mean I knew that he was drunk but the poor drunk was going to be kicked. Stepping forward with clear intent to resucue him from a return to the ground, I was stopped by delicate fingers wrapped around my bicep. The touch sent shivers down my spine and caused my broken, twisted soul to burst into to song. Oh her sweet touch rocked me to my dark core. She is the light in the darkness that beckons me forth, she is the wind to my sails which rescues me from the crashing waves of dispair. And to think, that one touch from her could do what would take a million touches from Christine. I must not think like this, like the woman before her she would never love me.

_That is right_, the cruel voice in my mind whispered venomously, _there is no happiness for monsters._

The same bitter thought ran rampent through my head, no happiness for monsters, no happiness for monsters. Her sweet whisper in my ear caused the horrible voice to fade away, bit I knew when she stopped talking it would return.

"Erik, Erik, can you hear me? Are you alright?" she said gently shaking my arm.

"Quite alright my dear, just lost in thought, but might I ask what is that man doing? Does he have a death wish?"

She choked on a laugh which caused the man to look over her confused for a moment, before he turned back to his work. "No but this man happens to buy horses and give them to poor farmers who don't have much."

"So why is he looking at our horse?" I asked her slightly confused not fully grasping the situation.

"Well he said 'thats a mighty fine horse is yours and your traviling copanions?' well I told him yes and then brought you over and here we are." she finished still keeping her voice low.

"So this horse is a mighty fine specimen," the old man said striding confidently towards us ony stumbling slightly "he would make a nice work horse that is if you were willing to part with him*hiccup*." The hiccups reminded me that he was still under the influence.

There was something off about the way he spoke, he has an accent that I am sure but I can't pin point where he is from. But the way he speaks is confident and wise, who is this strange man. Before I can think any more he speaks.

"I'll give you, two hundered and fifty francs for him, and because I am feeling generous *hiccup* I throw in two tickets to New York city in America."

That is when it hit me. This man was an american and he just offered us money and escape from who ever wanted me dead. There was no way that I could refuse this offer, well that is a lie. For the only reason that I would refuse was if Irene wasn't happy with it. Looking at her expentently I could see that she was already looking at me. Excitment bubbled up in her gaze along with a dazzling smile that I adored as she realized what was happening. This could be the adventure she had dreamed of, but it might be where we part.

Expelling the dark thought from my mind, America was our second chance that we had been waiting for. This is a blessing, and so far the only good thing that has happened to us. So looking confidently at the man, whos name I did not even know and I said, "Well then I guess that we are going to america."

**Irene's POV**

America, freedom, and ours at the answer of a single question. It all seems to good to be true, I mean the odds have never quite been in our favor. I can't help but look up and stare at him. His eyes looked shocked but other than that I can not read his expression. He then looked at me expectantly like it was my desision. Of course it would be a yes, but I couldn't convey my joy in words and before I could gain control I was beaming up at him. When the next words came out of his mouth I could not control my exciment nor my body. Before I could react my arms were enveloping him and my lips were brushing his unmasked cheek.

Then I froze, what am I doing? Quickly release him and step back a bright red blush spreading like wild fire across my pale cheeks. I don't dare to meet his gaze for heaven knows what lies in it, anger, fear, shock, or the most terrifying joy. Good Lord above why did I do that? Control that is what I needed to learn. Deciding to focus on someone else I turned to face Benjaman , yes this old man did have a name I must inform Erik so we might write to him in America, who had some how whipped out a small leather bag with a draw-string top. Tossing it to Erik he grabbed the reins. The poor horse then looked at me with forlorn eyes and then bowed his head. Out of thin air an apple appeared in front of him balanced on a hand. In a swift movement he swiped the apple out of his palm and perked up. At least I know that he is in good hands.

He left us a parting glance and a a few simple words were exchanged between him and Erik talking about the exit time and place of the tickets. I took this moment of distraction to peer up at his face. The single lamp cast tiny shadows all over his face, his dark clothing blended into the night like a second coat. His amber eyes were soft in the lamp light their usual bright gold was now a dull amber. The porcelin mask that covered half of his face was slightly away so I could just glimpse past and the see the face that I do not fear.

"Well I should be getting on my way," Benjaman spoke drawing my attention back to him "I am beginning to get quite the head ache." And without another word he disappeared into the night.

"That was, odd to say the least." Erik said turning toward me. Red blush again dominated my cheeks causing the corners of his mouth to creep upward. I turned away biting my bottom lip and busied myself with the blanket I had tucked under my arm earlier. After a few moment his slender fingers curled around my hand and pulled me eagerly towards him. What can I do, nothing that's what. I turn towards him to see the playful looked that I had guess to be in his eyes replaced with fear. He pulled me so quickly into his chest that I barley had time to brace myself against him. With a quick turn we were out of the lamp light and into the shadows to the alley, which to my pleasure, was empty. WIth my flushed cheek on his chest I could hear his heart beat traveling as rapid as mine. Footsteps echoed around the dead street followed by the sound of muffled voices cuting through the sound of silence. The closer that they came, the farther we had retreated into the darkness.

"Where are they, you don't think that he lied now do ya?" Every hair on my neck stood stight and I shivered in response, Erik pulled me closer.

A new voice arose, "Well, we don't get paid for where they might have been, we get paid for having them, dead, or alive."

"Great, well we can't go ask the sorry bloak who just saw them. Oh what was his name, Brandy, Barfalomule?" With the statement of the third voice they all stopped.

"Well it doesn't matter now for all anyone is going to know him as dead." the first voice paused for a second before all threee started to cackle. I sob threatened to escape my trembling lips. Benjaman had one tried to help us now he was gone. Tears stared to fill my eyes, but I will not let them spill over.

"I checked his pockets," the third voice spoke, "nothing."

"So?" said the first voice sounding bored.

"So that means he gave the tickets and the money two the two of them!" The third replied excitedly.

"Exellent, so we cut them of at the station?" The second inquired.

"Why not?" the forat voice replied, I now am guessing is the leader. With that they walked away.

Erik let out a sigh of relief but I on the other hand let all of the tears in my eyes flow freely. There was no stoping them so I just let them go along with the chocked back sobs. Here was a man whom had only helped us and now he's dead. How many more people are going to die because of us? At this piont in time the positions were reverse. Erik was sitting back against the wall and I was crying head in his lap. Stange how just this morning, well I should be saying yesterday, I was holding him.

"Shh, it's alright, it'll be ok." He cooed while tenderly stroking my dark hair.

"But, how can it be when anyone who shows us a kindness could be killed?" I whimpered.

"Do not worry, no one will get hurt. No one will hurt you, I will not let any thing come close to you." he said with a sooting conviction and power in his voice.

With a sigh, I curled up into him. Gently he moved my arm and retrived the blanket. Putting it ove both of us he leaned back against the wall, still stroking my hair. And together we both layed there in the sound of silence his own tears mixing with my own, and myself knowing for a fact that there will never be peace in this world.

**Erik's POV**

I stayed awake after she fell asleep. A fragile, tiny dancer lay there. It feels strange, familiar almost, watching someone sleep, knowing that even the strongest are vulnerable. I just feel as if I have known her all of my life, but we haven't met until just a few weeks ago. But with her, I fell more whole than I ever did with Christine. I wish that I could pinpoint exactly how I fell, but with her, it's no use. Of course parat of me still wonders what would happen if I was with Christine. Would we both be happy? Would we still end up running from assains? Would Irene still be dancing, or married to the young sutior?

All of those don't matter now, what aters is that we are both here now and nothing is going to take that away. No I won't lose her like I have lost Christine. For some unexplainable reason, I know she will stay.

**A/N: So I felt bad for not updating, here was a little bonus bit. Tell me how you guys liked the chapter, reviews give me something to looked forward to when writing. ;D**


End file.
